Daddy's Little Girl
by SweetGA07
Summary: Vince's daughter Stephanie McMahon twin sister in the WWE and now is the women's champion. But what happens when Vince finds out that his littel girl is no longer a McMahon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What is going on with you Crystal? I've been trying to find you all day." Stephanie smiling at her younger sister as she was sitting on the bench in her wrestling gear.

"Stephanie I have been hiding from the rest of the family because I am a wrestler and I don't want people to think that I got the job as a wrestler because of my last name." Crystal replied getting up from the bench.

Stephanie looked down at her twin sister and looked her with a upset look.

"I'm happy to be a McMahon Stephanie and I'm happy to be your twin sister but I don't want people to think that I am nothing but a McMahon. Why do you think I changed my hair color?" said Crystal laughing.

With a quick smile Stephanie looked at Crystal with a bright smile. Crystal put her long hair up in a pony tail and smiled.

"Don't worry Stephanie tonight will people know that I am a McMahon because after I beat Mickie for that title people will know." Crystal said hugging her sister. "Hey Stephanie little or Paul Little." she added as she kissed her sister's stomach.

Raw

"This match has been going well. Crystal Leigh has been here for a while and wants that women's title. And Crystal has the upper hand." Jr said.

Crystal was in the corner and looked at Mickie with a smile on her face. Mickie got up and she did a kick in the stomach and did a danger DDT. Everyone in the crowd cheered loudly as Crystal looked at Mickie then pinned her. The ref hit the mat 3 times.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION CRYSTAL LEIGH!" shouted Lillian.

Crystal was handed the women's title who she was smiling. Right then she got the mic from Lillian and smiled. Crystal raised the title in the air getting a good pop.

"Thank You guys for having me and letting work for you every Monday and on some of the house shows but I have something to tell you. I want you guys to look at these two people on the PA and tell me which one is me?" Crystal said as the pictures came on the PA. "I know they both look like Stephanie McMahon but however I am Stephanie McMahon's twin sister Crystal Leigh McMahon. I changed my name from Bethany McMahon so I could fight." she added.

The crowd was in show and looked at her then cheered loudly making her smile. Crystal turned around and looked at John Cena who was in the ring with her.

"What do you want Cena?" asked Crystal.

"Another McMahon that is great just want we need is another bitch." John said looking at her.

"Woah wait a minute here Johnny Boy I am not your play toy. If you want to get down in the ring and I'll show you the mat because all I am sure I can make you tap." Crystal said looking at him cocky.

John's eyes got big and looked at her then went to hit her but she didn't back down and he stopped and looked at her. Right then she walked over to him and got into his face making him smile. Right then he kissed her on the lips.

"What the hell?" asked Jr.

"NO!" shouted King.

The kiss broke and the crowd was cheering loudly as they looked at each other smiling at each other with the biggest smile right then "No Chance In Hell" hit making the cheers turn into boos. Crystal looked up the ramp with a pissed off look as Vince walked out.

"Get your lips off of my daughter you son of bitch." Vince said.

"Woah Daddy!" shouted Crystal. "You can't do anything to him even if you tired because there is something else I have been meaning to you but I never got around to it so I am going to tell you on live tv. Your daughter is no longer a McMahon well she is but she now…Crystal Leigh McMahon CENA!" she added.

Vince looked at his daughter with wide eyes as they showed him wedding rings on their hands. The crowd cheered loudly as Crystal and John kissed in the middle of the ring.

"Get your hands off of her now! She is my daughter she will never be your wife!" shouted Vince into the mic getting the crowd to boo.

"Woah Daddy before you start saying that I am not his wife you might want to see this. But Do you remember when John here was out for about 2 weeks? Well daddy he was getting married to me!" shouted Crystal as her dad flipped out.

John laughed at Vince while the crowd was cheering loudly. Brianna handed the mic to John who was smiling.

"Yo Mr. M..Don't worry I'll take care of your daughter don't worry about that one bit. Because I took care of her last night and that was hell good!" John shouted laughing. " So Mr. M if I may I'll call you Dad. So I own 25 percent of your company. Well Actually if I come to think about it. Me and Crystal talked to Marissa and Stephanie. We got their shares. So that means we own more then you do!" he added making Vince get pissed off.

Crystal waved at Vince while he was having a fit on the top of the ramp. He pointed to John and Crystal then walked backstage in a mad fit. Crystal grabbed John's hand and held it in the air. He held his title in the air and smiled at Crystal.

"I am so sad that she is married to that champ." Coach said in a sad voice.

"I am not in the mood to listen." replied King.

John helped Crystal out of the ring and laughed at as they walked up the ramp.

Backstage

"HOW COULD YOU MARRY THAT SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Vince as Crystal and John walked down the stairs.

Crystal looked at her dad as his face turned red. John put his arms around Crystal's waist and looked at Vince with a smirk on his face.

"I am not going to stand for this! You are going to get a divorce right now!" shouted Vince as Linda walked up with Stephanie close behind her.

"Vincent!" shouted Linda. "I knew about them getting married. I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have let them so just shut the hell up and live with it!" she added.

Both Crystal and Stephanie looked at Linda with wide eyes. Vince looked at his wife then looked at his two daughters then walked off.

"I happen to be happy for you both." Linda said hugging both John and Crystal.

Linda walked off leaving Stephanie looking at her sister.

"I am happy that you are married Crystal. I like it." Stephanie said as she hugged Crystal.

Stephanie shook hands with John as she walked off to find her husband. John turned Crystal around and looked at her with his sexy smile.

"Well Mrs. Cena what are we going to do now ?" asked John.

" Good idea. You have a match against Kenny tonight thanks to my dad. I have to come with you to the ring. They think I can't do anything because I'm a McMahon but I'm the women's champion so yea." Crystal said smiling.

"No he doesn't have a match tonight. Mom cancelled it." Stephanie said as she walked up with Paul behind her.

Crystal nodded at her but she felt John hold her waist just a bit tighter when he saw Paul coming.

"Stephanie why is it that our husbands can't get along?" asked Crystal laughing.

"they would get along if that damn WWE title wasn't in the balance for them." Stephanie replied as she looked at Paul then at John who were looking at each other in a upset way.

Both Stephanie and Crystal moved out of the way of the guys as they face to face. John mumbled something to Paul as Paul said something. Right then smiles broke out on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie and Crystal looked at each other then looked at their husband who were smirking from ear to ear.

"Alright I'm scared they will fight." whispered Stephanie.

Right then John and Paul hugged leaving the girls in a shocked manner. Crystal had one eye brow raised whiled Stephanie had wide eyes.

"Just because we don't get along on the show doesn't mean that we can't get along behind the screens." Paul said looking at the girls with his smile.

"He is right." John said laughing.

Crystal laughed at her husband then looked at Stephanie who was smiling and shaking her head. Both Paul and John walked over to them and smiled.

"You guys are nuts I think I know why we married you." Stephanie said looking at Paul.

With a smile on her face Crystal grabbed John's hand and looked at her sister and her brother in law. Right then a stage hand walked up.

"Crystal and John you guys are up in about 15 minutes that to Mr. McMahon again. He had to fuss at Linda then she smacked him in the face then she left. He said that he wants this match to happen so it happening." He said.

Crystal rolled her eyes then smiled at Stephanie.

"Well Stephanie and Paul I've got to go to make up and get my outfit. They want to do something to my hair so I'll see you guys later." Crystal said skipping off.

Paul laughed at John who was watching his wife skip down the hallway.

"Damn you are a love sick puppy." Paul said then laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking Paul. I mean look at me I'm pregnant and every 5 minutes your ass is asking me if I am fine." Stephanie said laughing.

John pointed toward Paul and laughed at him.

"Well I've got to go talk to someone so I'll see you guys after the show." John said walking off.

Stephanie looked at Paul then smiled at him. Paul kissed Stephanie on the lips to have cat sounds coming from Crystal as she was sitting in the chair looking at them.

"Damn girl you change quick. From being in your wrestling outfit into street clothes with a jersey." Stephanie said.

Crystal smiled at her sister then got from the chair and told the guy thank you then walked over to her sister. Her hair was now in curls and in a pony tail.

"Damn it just what I need another teeny bopper. Crystal is going ot kill me." John said walking up behind her.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you don't know your own wife?" asked Crystal as she turned around and put her hands on her hips.

John looked at his wife with wide eyes then looked at her with a grin. She rolled her eyes at him and walked to the PA stairs and smiled at him.

"John!" shouted Crystal laughing.

He laughed at her and ran up to her and popped her on the ass making her jump and she ran up the stairs.

"They are perfect for each other." both Stephanie and Paul said together.

Raw

"My Time Now" hits and the crowds cheers loudly.

"Please welcome the WWE Champion. Companied to the ring by his wife. The WWE women's champion Crystal McMahon Cena…John Cena!" shouted Lillian.

John ran out and the crowd cheered loudly. He went to the other side of the stage and got the crowd to cheer louder. He got to the middle of the stage and put up 1 finger. John pointed to the curtain. Crystal walked out and got a big pop from the crowd.

"The champ is here!" shouted Jr smiling.

"He has his wife and damn look at her." King said looking at Crystal as she waved at him.

They got down to the end of the ramp. Crystal walked up the stairs and got a pop on the butt. John held the ropes and she got in. John looked at her then they both posed in the middle of the ring.

"From Worcester, Massachusetts, KENNY!" shouted Lillian.

The spirit squad 's music hits and the crowd boos loudly as all 5 members run out. Crystal rolls her eyes at them as they run down the ramp then put the trampet beside the ring. The crowd booed loudly as they got into the ring.

"They better not touch Crystal. She will kick their ass." King said.

Kenny looked at her with a sick face as she got out of the ring. John was pushed out of the ring and the rest of the members jumped on him.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" shouted Crystal

Crystal walked around the ring and grabbed Mitch by the hair and looked at him with a smile then kneed him in the gut and threw him against the steel steps. As she did the rest of the group looked up at her. She waved at them and walked around the steps and grabbed something from under the ring.

"What they going to do?" JR asked.

The group went after her and the crowd booed loudly. The 3 members looked at her then went after her and she pulled out a fire etcher and turned it on. The 3 members went down and the crowd cheered the booed loudly when Kenny grabbed her hair the hair and pulled her to the ring side.

"Let her go she isn't apart of this match." shouted King and Jr.

Crystal was thrown to the mat then looked up at Kenny. Right as he went to hit her she kicked him in the stomach with her foot and then got a kick in the stomach by John Cena. The crowd cheered loudly as he did the F-U. The ref rung the bell then hit the mat 3 times and asked for the bell again.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE champion John Cena!" shouted Lillian.

John grabbed the mic and helped Crystal up and made sure she was ok then looked at the crowd.

"Vince you told your damn gay squad to come out here and take care of your business because you want me not to be the champion. But when you have them go after your daughter who is my wife that means something to me. So Vince McMahon you've got another thing coming." shouted John .

His music hit and the crowd cheered loudly then booed loudly when Crystal was pulled off of her feet and she hit the mat hard. They pulled her out of the ring and started to beat her. In a fast motion John slid out of the ring.

"Get away from her damn it!" shouted King.

Right as he finished his comment he got out of his chair and grabbed a steel chair. The squad ran up the ramp then went to the back.

Crystal held her stomach then looked at John. King picked her up and gave her to John. The crowd cheered loudly as they went up the ramp and King went back to his seat.

"No messes with a McMahon without paying the price from me." King said upset.

Backstage

"Are you alright?" asked Stephanie as she walked into the trainers room holding her stomach.

Crystal rolled her eyes at her sister then looked up.

"Yes Stephanie I'm fine." replied Crystal as she sat up and held her ribs.

John and Paul walked in as Crystal sat up on the side of the train's table. John sat down behind her and looked around.

"Don't worry both Paul and me gave Vince a piece of our minds." Stephanie said laughing as she held her stomach as Paul touched it. "if you don't stop touching my stomach I am going to kick your ass." she added laughing.

Right then Stephanie grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" asked Crystal as she hopped off the table.

"Shit not now! Its to early!" shouted Stephanie.

Everyone's eyes got big then looked at her then helped her to the car.

"Maria! Get my things and bring them to hotel. I'm going to Paul and Stephanie." Crystal shouted at her as she ran down the hallway.

Hospital.

It had been about 30 minutes since they got Stephanie to the hospital. Crystal was holding her ribs while walking back and forth in the waiting room.

"Stop doing that Crystal you are going to make me dizzy." said Linda

"Is Anyone from here for Stephanie Levesque?" asked the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes we all are." Linda said as she got up from her chair and walked up to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Thomas, Stephanie is doing very well and her little girl is doing fine as well. She is early though but she is doing great." he said. "you guys can go see the mom." he added.

Crystal jumped up and down then held her ribs and smiled.

"Note to self. Never jump up and down when happy when you get news you're a aunt." Crystal said as John walked up smiling.

John and the rest of the group laughed at her.

Stephanie Room

"Sis! I'm a aunt by the way what's her name?" asked Crystal.

"Lisa Marie Levesque." Paul replied before Stephanie could.

"Maybe this baby here will soften him up just a bit." John said laughing.

Everyone in the room laughed at the comment then smiled as Paul took the baby in his arms. Crystal smiled at her sister then at her brother in law.

"Look my brother in law is now the gently giant." said Linda laughing.

Vince walked in when she finished to received some looks but they turned into smiles as Vince walked over to Paul and looked at his granddaughter.

"I've got 3 now. I can spoil some more!" shouted Vince laughing.

Crystal smiled at him then looked at Stephanie who was looking at her as John put his arm around Crystal waist. Linda looked at both of her daughters with smiles on her face.

"Shane would be here Stephanie but he is Greenwich with Marissa." Linda said smiling.

"Everyone I'm sorry to stop this happy thing going on but the visiting hours are over for the day." The Nurse said smiling at them.

The rest of the group leaving Paul and Stephanie alone in the room with the baby.

Waiting Room

"I guess me and Crystal will go to the hotel. Goodnight Linda and Goodnight Vince." John said as he grabbed Crystal's hand and they walked down the hallway.

Vince got upset then looked at Linda who had her arms crossed and she was looking at him.

"You may not like the fact that you can't control her life anymore Vince but she is your daughter and she is more like you then you will ever realize I'm sure. But John is apart of the family wither you like it or not. So get use to the fact." Linda said upset.

"Linda, I am not going to understand why you think this is ok. She is your daughter and you are letting her ruin her life by marrying that guy. You know as well as I do that he is going to hurt her when someone girl comes along and he think is hot. He is going to screw up." Vince said looking at her.

Right as he finished his comment Paul put his hand on Vince shoulder and he looked at him.

"I can't believe I am doing this but Vince, your jealous because you can't call the shots on this one. You are upset that your baby girl is now grown up and is a woman. She is married to John Cena big deal. I know that John want hurt her. He loves her way to much to do that. They have been dating each other since she came into the company so Vince just shut up." Paul said looking at him.

Linda smiled at Paul and shook his hand as Vince walked off.

"Give him time he will come around." Linda said as he walked out of the hospital.

Outside

John and Crystal were near their car smiling and signing things for kids who were in the parking lot.

"I am going to get the hang of this one day." Crystal said laughing as she took pictures with a little girl on her hip.

John laughed at his wife as the crowd went away. Crystal walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"Maybe one day my dad will understand how much I love you John. I mean after all I know I have been a McMahon now I want to be Mrs. Cena because I do love you with all my heart." Crystal said as she kissed his cheek.

"He is your dad Crystal. I want him to think of me as a son in law but I know that wont happen any time soon because he thinks I am guy who wants to fuck his daughter and get her money." John said laughing.

Crystal smiled at him as it started to rain. Crystal with a wide smile looked at John then started to dance in the rain.

"Come on John! Its fun!" shouted Crystal laughing.

John smiled at her with a huge smile. Neither of them knew that Vince was watching them from the door of the hospital.

"Vince listen to me ok? I am your wife and I love you to death. Crystal is your daughter and she loves you to death. You are her father. But I was told by Crystal the reason she fell for John is because he reminds her of you. Vince don't you get it?" Linda said as she walked up to him.

Vince looked at her with wide eyes then looked back at John and Crystal who were now soak and wet from dancing in the rain. Linda smiled at her self then looked at him.

"Come on honey lets go to the hotel." Linda said as she grabbed Vince's hand and they got into the limo.

Crystal waved at the limo as it went out of the parking lot. John smiled at her then kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him and looked at him.

"I have always wanted to get kissed in the rain." Crystal said looking at him.

"You should have told me while we were dating since it rained a lot I would have kissed you then in the rain a lot." John said laughing.

"awww look the new couple of WWE. You guys make me sick." Candice said looking at them.

Crystal's smile fade as she looked at Candice. John grabbed the back of Crystal's jersey and smiled at her.

"What do you want Candice? If you're here to suck up to the boss you just missed him and his wife." Crystal said looking at her with a pissed off face.

"Damn I wanted to tell your dad that he is a good fuck he did me last night and it was the best I had in a long while." replied Candice.

Right as she finished the comment John let go of her jersey and Crystal tackled Candice to cement. Crystal started throwing left and rights to Candice's face. John watched then looked around and saw people looking at them.

"Break it up you to!" shouted John as he pulled Crystal off of Candice.

"See Crystal your husband wants me because he stopped you from hurting me anymore." shouted Candice.

John let Crystal go and she punched Candice straight in the face one more time and Candice fell on the group and held her jaw and she got up trying not to fall and she ran to her car and left.

"GOD!" shouted Crystal making John jump.

"Calm down she is trying to get to you because she wants the women's title and she wants me but she isn't getting me baby so just breath." John said looking at Crystal she was holding her hand.

John laughed at Crystal making her look up at him with a smirk on her face. John kissed her hand and looked at her.

"Come on sweet thing. We better go to the hotel so we don't get you into anymore trouble from the bitch from hell." John said laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotel

"About time you guys get here after all you guys look like a part of drowned rats." Maria said as they walked into the hotel room.

Crystal laughed at Maria as she handed them both a towel.

"So how is Stephanie doing?" asked Maria.

"Well she is fine so is the baby. Her name is Lisa Marie." John said laughing.

Maria's smile got big then looked around the room and handed Crystal her bag.

"I was nice enough I even got your room key. Its room 356." Maria said getting the key out of her pocket.

John grabbed the key while Crystal got her bag and put it on her shoulder and walked out of the room waving at Maria who was smiling from ear to ear.

Room 356

John opened the door while Crystal walked in and put her bag on the floor and looked around the room and smiled.

"Damn this is like my little apartment in New York." Crystal said as she walked into the bathroom with her bag.

"Take your time." replied John said as he sat down on the floor.

Crystal walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a blue shirt. John looked up at her as she sat down on the bed and smiled at her.

"So why don't you go change into some dry clothes then get in the bed with me." Crystal said as he got from the door with his bag.

Crystal waved at him as she turned the TV on. John walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers. (lets stop here for a second and droll over this site) Crystal looked up at him with a smile on her face then looked at him as he sat down on the bed.

"Damn!" shouted Crystal laughing.

John laughed at her as she smiled at him.

"Hey John you want to know something that I have always wanted?" asked Crystal

"Sure." John replied smiling.

Crystal grabbed his hand and put it in her hair and smiled at him.

"You know that kiss that Amy and Adam do on the TV about the hair pulling? Well that was my idea because that is the kinda of kiss that I want to have done by you." Crystal said smiling.

John had a smirk on his face then tighten his grap on Crystal's hair and pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips. Crystal kissed back roughly and put her tongue in his mouth and John started a tongue war with her. Right then Crystal broke the kiss and smiled at her while breathing heavily. John smiled at her.

"Damn that was hot." John said smiling.

Crystal laughed at him as she put her arms around his neck then pulled him down on top of her and smiled at him.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" asked John smiling.

All she did was nod at him as she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. John was shocked then just kissed her on the lips. John put his hand under her shirt and put his hand under her bra and Crystal moaned in his mouth as he grabbed her nipple. Right as John went to pull her shirt off someone knocked on the door.

"Damn it!" whispered John as he pulled his hand out from under her shirt.

Crystal laughed at him as she fixed her bra and her shirt. John grabbed a jersey and put it on. John opened the door and Amy and Adam waved at her.

"You guys have perfect timing Adam." John said as Amy pushed the door open.

John turned around and saw Amy and Crystal hugging each other. Amy smiled at him then waved at him along with Adam.

"So Why didn't tell you were coming to work here and why wouldn't you tell me that you were married to John." Amy said smiling.

"Well I did call you but at that time I believe you were in this whole ordeal with Glenn and the baby thing so I did tell you I just guess that Glenn didn't give you the message." replied Crystal smiling.

All Amy did was nod at her friend then looked up to see Adam and John walking calmly. Crystal touched her elbow and make her lookat her.

"That is kinda of nutz to see them talk calmly since they hate each other on Raw." Crystal said smiling.

"I'll agree with you on that Crystal but who knows what else everyone does." replied Amy as she hugged Crystal.

"I wanted to see you guys so I will talk to you guys later." Amy said smiling. "By the way we are sorry that we came over at the time you guys was going to do the nasty." she added laughing.

Crystal laughed at her friend as she pulled Adam out of the hotel room leaving John and Crystal smiling at each other.

"I'm shocked to see you guys getting along. Last time I was around you guys were at each other throats backstage and now look at you guys we are getting along." Crystal said as John got in the bed.

Crystal grabbed the TV remote and smiled at John as he got under the covers and pulled her with him. She smiled at him once more then put her arms around his stomach.

"I must admit Mr.Cena you have one hell of a ass." Crystal said laughing.

John laughed at her comment then looked at her.

"Well Mrs.Cena you have a very nice ass your self along with a set of boobs." John said laughing.

Crystal laughed at him then turned the TV off and handed him the remote. John put it on the night stand then looked at her as he noticed that her breathing was soft and light.

"I love you Crystal Cena." John whispered as he kissed her head then held her.

"I love you John Cena." Crystal said smiling.

John laughed at her then kissed her again then smiled as she cuddle up against him. John soon heard her breath went soft. He soon went to sleep.

Next Morning

The phone rung making both of them jerk a little bit. John grabbed the phone and mumbled something then put it down. Crystal snuggled up closer to him.

"Come on get up we have to go to the airport so we can go over seas for the troops." John said as he kissed Crystal's neck.

She moaned just a bt then laughed as John started to tickle her. Right then as she got up from the bed someone knocked on the door. John went into the bathroom.

"Good Morning Crystal gets up!" shouted Maria as she banged on the door.

Crystal opened the door while rubbing her eyes. Maria had a huge smile on her face and looked at her. Crystal looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Did you get laid last night?" John said as he put his arms around Crystal's waist.

"That is none of your business Cena." said a deep but yet southern voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria smiled and looked up and saw Matt Hardy standing behind her. Crystal laughed at Maria who was smiling from ear to ear.

"That would be a yes John." Crystal whispered in his ear and smiled.

John smiled at Crystal then at Maria and Matt who were in the doorway.

"Come on in." John said

Maria and Matt walked into the hotel room where Crystal was sitting on the bed. Crystal was sitting on the bed smiling up at Maria as she at down on the bed.

"So are you happy that your sister is now I mommy and you have a little niece?" asked Maria.

"Yes I'm extremely happy I'm just about it Maria I get to spoil her!" Crystal replied smiling.

"Guys tonight we are going to go out want to come?" asked Matt as he sat down on the other bed.

Crystal nodded at him as she went back talking to Maria.

"You know that Candice is going to be there John so John don't fuck up." Matt said looking at John as he walked over to him.

"Alright I'm a married man and Candice can go to hell for all I care." John said as he put his hat on his head.

Maria and Crystal got up from the bed and walked over to her bag. John and Matt walked out of the room before they could say anything to them.

"Don't worry about them we can get ready." Maria said pulling out a corset that was pink.

"Nice I like that top I'll wear it with those pair of pants that look like Matt's" Crystal said pulling the pants out of the dresser. \

Maria looked around the room and pulled out a pair of black boots and held them up with a smile on her face.

"Alright then Maria we have a good pick for tonight but we have to go to a photo shoot today then to the club." Crystal said as she put her tennis shoes on.

Photo Shoot

"Alright Crystal, take the women's title and put it in front of you and move your head to the side and give me a sexy smile." Justin said smiling.

Crystal did was she was told and posed as the girls watched as the camera started to go off. Most of the girls were friends with her.

"Perfect Crystal thanks." Justin said as Crystal walked off of the set.

The girls crowded around her with smiles on their faces.

"So tell us Crystal what is he like in bed!" shouted Lisa- Marie smiling.

Crystal's cheek turned red and laughed at the girls as they looked at her with smiling eyes.

"That is for me to know but I will admit guys he is great." Crystal said as she moaned making the girls laugh.

Everyone laughed at her as she walked over to the war robe. Right then Maria and Amy walked up to her and smiled.

"Are you guys going to the club tonight?" asked Amy smiling.

"Yep." Maria said as Crystal put a pair of work out pants on.

"By the way Crystal, Your dad called me today this morning and told me that I am next in line for the women's title so see you Monday." Amy said laughing as she patted the women's title.

Crystal just nodded at Amy as smiled at her. Maria looked at Amy and then back at Crystal who just smiling as Amy walked away.

"I am going to kick her ass because giving Amy that title is something that I don't believe Vince would do." Crystal said as she walked out of the studio with Maria behind her.

Club

John and Crystal walked into the club where most of their co-workers where. Maria ran up to her with Matt close behind her and laughing.

"I see you guys made it!" shouted Maria smiling.

"YES!" shouted John laughing.

Crystal laughed and held onto John's hand and then smiled at Matt and Maria.

"Hey guys can you get me a coke a rum and I am going to take this man to the dance floor." Crystal said to Maria as she pulled John to the dance floor.

Matt and Maria laughed at them as they went to the dance floor.

Dance Floor

"John you are a good dancer but I have to say I'm better." Crystal said smiling as she started to dance against him as the music got faster.

He laughed at her then they started to dance against each other. The rest of the group around them was cheering loudly and making cat sounds. John laughed loudly then cheered loudly when Crystal did back flip and did a split on the dance floor.

"Damn girl." John said laughing as she got up.

"You know you love it." Crystal said as she kissed him on the lips.

Right as she pulled back someone pulled her back away from John. Crystal looked up and saw Candice Michelle looking at her with a smile on her face and she started to dance with John.

"What the hell?" asked Crystal as she walked off the dance floor and over to were Maria and Matt was.

"What's wrong?" shouted Matt.

All Crystal did was pointed toward the dance floor. Maria just shook her head and grave Crystal her drink who just took it down in one drink.

"If he wants to play that game two people can." Crystal walking over to Randy Orton.

Randy smiled at her then they walked to the dance floor.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Maria looking up at Matt.

"I wish it was a joke but we are seeing it." Matt said as Maria watched Crystal dance with Randy.

Matt walked over to John and Candice and tapped him on the shoulder. John looked up at Matt pointing toward Randy and Crystal.

"What the hell?" asked John.

Right then Candice grabbed him and pulled him off the dance floor and they disappeared in the club. Maria was standing there looking at them as they walked past her.

"Come on Maria lets go back to the hotel." Matt said grabbing her hand.

"What about Crystal?" asked Maria.

"Go get her." Matt said as he waited.

Maria ran on to the dance floor and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on lets go." Maria shouted in Crystal's ear.

Crystal nodded and waved bye toward Randy and ran off the dance floor leaving him alone.

Hotel

"I can't believe we left John." Crystal said as they walked into the elevator.

"I'm sure he will notice that we are gone." Matt said as the door opened to their floor.

Maria grabbed Matt's hand and pulled on it making him look down at her.

"Look straight a head." Maria whispered.

Matt looked up and saw John coming out of a hotel room putting his jersey back on. Before Matt could say something Crystal looked up and stopped in her tracks.

"Oh My God." Crystal shouted making him look up.

John looked up at her then just waved and walked into the hotel room. Both Matt and Maria looked at Crystal who was standing there.

"I must say Crystal. Your husband is a good lay." said a Female voice.

Maria and Crystal looked up and saw Candice with a bed sheet around her body. Right then Crystal screamed and attacked Candice.

" As a Adult I feel its my duty to break up this fight…in about a 15 minutes." Matt said laughing.

Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to the girls fighting and pulled Crystal off and looked at her.

"Both you chill down but first." Maria said turning around and punching Candice in the face. "That felt good." she added.

Crystal walked away and into her room. The rest of the people in the hall way walked away shaking their heads and ready for a fight.

Hotel Room

"John Cena! You have a lot of damn explaining to do!" shouted Crystal as she walked into the room seeing John on the bed.

He looked at her and sat up really fast as if he had been caught at doing something.

"You slept with that no good bitch! How could you!" Crystal shouted as she threw a glass at his head.

"I'm sorry! It just happen!" John shouted.

Crystal just looked at him with a shocked face then she grabbed him by the jersey and pushed him against the wall.

"I put up with bullshit from my family because of your ass and I love you! But you know what you can take these rings and leave me the hell alone!" shouted Crystal as she threw the rings in his face and letting his shirt go.

John just looked at her and grabbed his stuff and walked out of hotel room. Crystal fell on to the floor and started to cry.

"I am sorry." said a deep but gently voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Crystal turned around and saw Shawn Michaels standing there in the door.

"Crystal what's wrong?" asked Shawn.

She couldn't reply the tears was coming down her cheek. Shawn closed the door but only to have it stopped by Maria and Matt.

"What is wrong Matt?" asked Shawn.

"John slept with Candice." Maria replied before Matt could.

Shawn walked over to Crystal and sat down on the floor behind her and held her. Matt looked at Maria who was smiling just a bit.

"Matt and Maria go call Vince and Linda tell them that they are needed." Shawn said as he held onto Crystal as she cried.

They both walked out of the hotel room leaving them alone.

"I'm sorry that John is a jackass." Shawn said and he held on to Crystal.

"Its ok Shawn, I should have listen to my dad." replied Crystal.

Shawn laughed at her making look at him with a crazy look on her face. Crystal just laughed at him and held on to him.

"Don't ever listen to your dad. He loves you I know but don't listen to him." Shawn whispered laughing.

Crystal smiled at him then the door open and Matt, Maria, Linda and Vince all walked into the hotel room.

"What happen?" asked Vince.

"John slept with Candice." replied Crystal as she got up with the help of her mom.

"HE DID WHAT!" shouted Vince.

Crystal walked over to Shawn and helped him up. Linda's eyes was wide then looked at Vince as his face started to get red.

"He is going to pay. The story line that you guys is still going to happen Crystal but in a few weeks we will break you guys and you join me with the help of John Cena on the highway to hell." Vince said looking at his daughter who was just looking at him.

"Vince, We all know that you are upset that John slept with Candice but if you want I can watch over her for a while." Shawn said sitting down in a chair.

"Thanks Shawn but It's not Vince place to say its Crystal." Linda said grabbing her daughter's hand.

"I want Shawn here." Crystal said sadly. "Maria and Matt I will talk to you guys later." she added as they left.

Vince and Linda hugged their daughter and followed Maria and Matt out of the hotel room. Crystal walked into the bathroom while Shawn was looking down at the floor.

"Am I loud to kick his ass?" asked Shawn smiling.

"Yep." replied Crystal as she put hair up as she walked out of the bathroom.

Shawn laughed at her as she walked into the kitchen of the hotel room leaving Shawn in the chair. Right then a knock came on the door. Shawn got up and looked through the peep hole .

"Its John." shouted Shawn.

"Tell him I don't want to speak to him." Crystal said getting behind Shawn.

Shawn open the door and John looked at him with wide eyes. John looked into the room and saw Crystal standing behind Shawn.

"I'm here to speak to her." John said upset.

"You aren't speaking to her John , you've done enough." Shawn said looking at him.

John went to touch Crystal but Shawn punched him in the face. John went against the wall looking at him with wide eyes. He ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Why did you hit him?" asked Crystal putting her hands on her hips.

"You said I could!" Shawn replied laughing.

Crystal just shook her head and walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed. Shawn locked the door and walked over to the bed.

"I know you love him Crystal I can tell it but to me it looks like he isn't over Candice." Shawn said touching her hand.

"I just wanted to be happy. He made me happy but I guess I should have never married him." Crystal said upset.

Shawn sighed and making Crystal looking at him.

"Don't say that Crystal, Anyone is lucky to have you." Shawn said looking deep in Crystal's eyes.

Crystal just looked at him then got closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Shawn didn't push back he kept kissing Crystal and put his arms around her little fame and pulled him to closer and kissed her deeply with passion. Crystal undid her shirt and pulled it off throwing it to the ground.

Next Day

The sun came through the curtain of Crystal's bed room. Right as she felt the warmness on her cheeks Crystal sat up on the bed in a hurry. She looked around the room and saw a lot of the things on the floor.

"Oh My god!" shouted Crystal.

Right as she shouted Shawn sat up in a fast motion and looked at her and jerked just a bit and then laughed.

"This is nice." Shawn said laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Crystal said laughing.

Shawn just laughed at Crystal as she put a sheet around her body. Shawn grabbed his boxers from the floor and put them on.

"I have lost my mind. I slept with my god father of all people!" shouted Crystal putting her bra on.

Shawn grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"How can you be so damn calm?" asked Crystal.

"Because I don't regret what happen Crystal unlike you. I know what we did was wrong but I don't regret it." Shawn said putting his pants on.

Crystal's head snapped toward him as she put on a pair of thongs and shorts. She looked as if she saw a ghost.

"I am a married person Shawn. You slept with a woman who is married." Crystal said upset.

"Well if I remember correctly Crystal, your husband slept with the biggest whore around who he formally dated!" shouted Shawn bucking his belt buckle.

Right then all the memories from the day before came back her. Tears started to roll down on her cheeks she leaned against the wall then slid down the wall. Shawn walked over to her as she put head in her hands. Shawn put his arms around Crystal who just leaned against them and cried softly.

"I am sorry Crystal." Shawn said holding on to her.

" Don't be sorry I just remembered that I married a asshole." Crystal replied wiping her tears away.

Shawn helped her up then wiped some of the tears away. Right then there was a knock on the door. Shawn walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Oh My God." Crystal whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Crystal turned around and stopped in her tracks.

"Nice Black eye." Shawn said looking John who was trying to cover his black eye with sunglasses.

" Can I talk to Crystal?" asked John.

"Its ok Shawn I want to see what is wants." replied Crystal walking out of the hotel room into the hallway.

Shawn closed the door shaking his head. John tried to touch Crystal but she jerked away from him.

"I am sorry that I slept with Candice." John said taking his sunglasses off.

Once they were Crystal just smiled then started to laugh. John gave her a look as Crystal just laughed at him.

"I must say Shawn gave you one hell of a punch John but there is not reason why you slept with Candice. The last thing I remembered was I was dancing with Randy then I looked around you were dancing with Candice who was all over you then we left because didn't want to be there then the next I know I come into this hallway and you were walking out of her hotel room putting your clothes back on!" shouted Crystal.

John just looked at his wife who was screaming at him for the first time ever.

"By The way John the storyline is still going I am going to act like your wife but down the road they are going to end it and also you are going to be getting a sit of papers saying I want a divorce!" shouted Crystal

Right as the word divorce came out of her mouth John's mouth just dropped open. Crystal just rolled her eyes and walked around him but John grabbed her arm and she looked down at his hand then at his face.

"Crystal you know that I love you and you know that I want to be with you why in the hell are you going to divorce me for?" shouted John.

"Because you cheated on me with that slut." Crystal said as he tighten his grip. "John let go of me your hurting my arm." she added.

John didn't let her go he tighten his grip. Right as the door open Crystal punched him in the face making him let go.

"Are you ok?" asked Shawn.

"Now its ok," replied Crystal. "Now lets see you explain the black eyes to your fans." she added walking into the hotel room.

Shawn laughed at John as he was on the hall way floor as he closed the door.

Hotel Room

"I must say Crystal you have a mean left punch but your dad isn't going to be happy." Shawn said laughing.

"My dad will know what happen to John and I will kick his ass." replied Crystal.

Crystal started to walk back and forth in the room. Shawn put his head to the side looking at her. Right then he walked over to her and looked at him.

"calm down." Shawn said holding her hand.

Right then Crystal grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Shawn didn't pull back he only kissed back. Shawn broke the kiss and looked at Crystal who was smiling.

"Its good to know the spark is there with someone who isn't John." Crystal said laughing.

"I guess it is good." Shawn said walking away from her.

Crystal just walked over to her bag and grabbing while going to the bathroom. Shawn walked out of the room to go to his own.

"Hey Shawn you can give me my toothbrush!" shouted Crystal.

She didn't get a answer she opened the bathroom door and looked around and didn't see anyone in the room. Crystal walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room and saw Shawn was not there.

"Damn it." she said.

Crystal ran back into the bathroom and put her hair up and ran out of the bathroom once again. She grabbed her key to the room and opened the door and Shawn was standing there about to open the door.

"Where you are going?" asked Shawn.

"To Find you but I see you came back." Crystal said moving aside.

Shawn walked in with his bag and put it next to the bed.

"Where did you go?" asked Crystal.

"To get my bag and change clothes as you can see." Shawn said laughing.

Crystal smiled then closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. The door to the bedroom opened. Vince walked in with Stephanie with the baby and Paul behind her.

"I heard what happen sis, I'm sorry." Stephanie said kissing her sister's forehead.

"Its ok I guess." Crystal said as Stephanie let her hold the baby.

"I swear if I see that little street thug I am going to kick his ass." Paul said putting his hand into a fist.

Stephanie and Crystal laughed at Paul as they looked at the baby. She was smiling and just moving her hands and feet around in the air.

"Don't worry Crystal you will have a baby one day." Stephanie said kissing Lisa's forehead.

Crystal stared at her niece and smiled at Stephanie.

"I get to spoil her and I get to show to her that good stuff." replied Crystal.

"Give me my daughter now before the McMahon stuff starts to rub off on her." Paul said taking his daughter away from her aunt.

Vince looked at both of his daughter and his son in law in the hotel room all looking after the baby. Crystal looked at her dad then frowned.

"Dad, I punched John in the face. Shawn here did it the first time." Crystal smiling.

"Oh Great get me into trouble." Shawn said laughing.

Vince, Stephanie, and Paul laughed at Shawn's comment. Vince looked at Shawn then at Crystal who was looking down and just looking at the baby.

"Shawn thanks for taking care of my daughter and I want you to know we talked over what is going to happen about the John and Crystal thing. I am going to have you guys put in a match. Since I heard what was said in the hallway about the divorce. Linda for some reason just got the papers drawn up and you guys are going to trick him into signing them on Raw." Vince said looking at the group.

"Alright Dad." Crystal putting her things in the bag.

"Hey Shawn I'm sure that Crystal needs a way to the airport for her photo shoot for the swimsuits so Shawn take her." Stephanie taking her daughter back from her husband.

Shawn nodded at Stephanie while Crystal got her bag and put it on her shoulder only to have it taken off by Shawn and put it on his shoulder.

"I am able to carry my bag Shawn." Crystal said taking it from him walking out of the hotel room.

" I hate to be you right now dude." Paul said as Shawn walked out of the hotel room.

"Me too." Shawn replied as they all walked out leaving the hotel room empty.

Hotel Lobby

"We are driving the black mustang." Shawn said walking out of the hotel lobby with Crystal close behind him trying to keep up.

"Shawn slow down!" shouted Crystal.

"Yes Shawn slow down." replied a female voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Crystal and Shawn turned around and saw a woman walking up with hair up in a pony tail. Crystal's eyes got and smiles at the girl.

"Jamie!" shouted Crystal laughing.

Jamie walked over to them and smiled.

"So what is going on now? One minute I see your married to John Cena and now your dating Shawn?" asked Jamie.

"Well Jamie, Me and John are going to be getting a divorce he slept with Candice Michelle." Crystal said putting her bag into the mustang.

Jamie's eyes got really big and looked at her as Shawn walked up behind Crystal and waved at her.

"Hey Jamie sorry to leave but we have.." Shawn but Jamie waved.

"Go to the air port for a photo shoot. I know I'm catching a ride with you guys. I'm in the WWE now." Jamie said smiling.

Crystal jumped at her friend and they hugged and they screamed loudly. Shawn got into the car as the girls both got into the back. Shawn laughed at them as they pulled out of hotel parking lot.

Airport

"Well Crystal I will you in New York City." Shawn getting Crystal's bag out of the trunk.

Crystal grabbed her bag and kissed him on the cheek. Jamie looked at Shawn then at Crystal as he got back into the car and drove off.

"Damn is he single?" asked Jamie.

"Nope he is uhh seeing someone." Crystal said as they walked into the airport

Jamie just nodded at they walked into the airport where the other girls are.

Airport

"Hey Amy!" shouted Crystal as they walked up to the group of girls.

Amy turned around and hugged Crystal tightly around the neck.

"I heard what you said in the hallway girl and I'm sorry that jackass is a jackass." Amy said laughing.

Crystal laughed and put her bag down on the floor and looked around seeing all the girls from Smackdown and Raw were together.

"So this is a diva magazine instead of just Raw?" asked Crystal.

"Yea Linda wanted to do one since we didn't have one in a month." Lisa Marie said hugging Crystal from behind putting her chin on Crystal's shoulder.

After Lisa finished her comment she only left her arms around Crystal's waist. Crystal didn't mind she held on to Lisa's hand and watched as the group of boys would walk by.

"You guys look like a couple." Maria said walking into the group.

"So?" asked Crystal and Lisa at the same time making each other laugh.

Maria rolled her eyes and waved at Matt as the walked out of the airport leaving her there with the people. She looked as if she was going to die.

"Are you ok?" Amy asked looking at Maria.

"Yep I'm fine." Maria said looking away biting her lower lip.

Amy, Lisa, and Crystal all looked at each other then at Maria as she walked over to the tunnel and got on the plane to go to Hawaii

" Do we want to know what is wrong with her?" asked Crystal.

" I have a feeling it has to do with Matt." Lisa said picking her bag up.

Amy didn't say anything she just looked away and pretend not to hear. Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked over to the tunnel with all the girls.

Hawaii

"Guys we have been in Hawaii for almost 3 days all we have done is take photo shoots in bikinis! I want to be do something!" shouted Crystal.

"Why don't we go to a dancing?" Lisa said walking into the hotel room with all the girls sitting on beds.

"If you guys go out I don't feel good so I am going to stay here." Maria said walking into the bathroom.

Jamie looked at her as she walked into the bathroom as everyone was getting looks. Lisa shook her head while the rest looked around.

"I am going to be staying in tonight with Maria." Jamie said.

"Well if Jamie doesn't go I am going to stay here, We can have a movie party!" shouted Crystal laughing as Maria walked out of the bathroom.

The rest of the girls hugged Maria then walked out of the hotel room leaving the girls alone in the hotel room. Maria crawled into the bed and covered up.

"Hey Maria me and Crystal are going to stay here with you." Jamie said smiling

Maria looked up from the covers and smiled.

"So what are we going to do? Watch movies and eat junk food?" asked Maria.

"Yeppers, We are going to watch The Notebook!" shouted Crystal laughing.

Maria smiled at her and got out of the bed and walked over to the couch and sat down on it as Jamie and Crystal got the stuff ready.

"We are going to see what is wrong with her by the end of the night." Crystal said looking at her friend on the couch looking sad.

"Ok, I'll help." Jamie said as the room service brought the food in.

Crystal grabbed a ice cream sundae for two then walked over to Maria and gave it to her. Right as she put it in front of her Maria's face she smiled.

"She is happy." Jamie said as the movie started.

2 hours later

"My favorite part is where they kissed in the rain on the boat deck." Crystal said smiling.

"Mine too." Maria said laughing.

"Mine is when they dead together in the sleep. I hope that me and Ran…that me and someone does that." Jamie said looking down at her bag of chips.

"Did she just say Randy?" asked Maria smiling.

Crystal nodded at Maria then looked at her best friend as she started to blush. Crystal laughed loudly and walked over to Jamie and sat down beside her.

"So You and Randy huh.. Well I knew you guys were dating." Crystal said smiling.

Jamie laughed at her and smiled right out of the blue Crystal's cell phone went off making them all jump and scream. Everyone of them laughed as she grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" asked Crystal smiling. "Hey Shawn." she added.

"Hey." Shawn said in a sleepy voice.

"Shawn HEY!" shouted Maria and Jamie laughing.

Shawn laughed at the girls and smiled.

" Hey I have a question for you. Since you just got out of a divorce and after what we did last night what are we? Back to the friends bases or what?" asked Shawn as he yawned.

"We are friends Shawn. I mean come on. I know what happen but We are friends. You are my god father and I'm your god daughter." Crystal replied. "Hey Shawn I hate to cut this short but I want to see what is going on with Maria." she added.

She hung up before he could say anything else. Jamie was sitting next to Maria smiling.

"So Chicka don't you lie to us something is wrong." Jamie said as Crystal down beside Maria on the other side.

"Well there is something up but its nothing bad." Maria said looking up.

"So what is it?" asked Crystal.

Maria looked at Jamie then at her friend as they looked at her with nosey eyes making her laugh.

"Well…." Maria said smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Crystal and Jamie looked at Maria with nosey eyes and smiles.

"I'm married. I got married last night." Maria said looking at the girls making Crystal fall on the floor with a shocked face.

"Is that why you were late today?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, Me and Matt flew back here but we came back to the other airport." Maria replied as Crystal got up from the floor rubbing her butt.

Jamie and Maria laughed at Crystal as she looked at Maria.

"Next thing you know your going to be telling me you are pregnant." Crystal said laughing.

'I am." replied Maria.

"WHAT!" shouted both Crystal and Jamie looking at Maria.

Maria just looked at her two friends then walked into the bathroom closing the door leaving the girls alone looking at each other.

"Damn it!" shouted Crystal as she walked over to the bathroom. "MARIA!" she added while hitting the bathroom door.

Jamie looked at Crystal while she hit on the door and her head went toward the cell phone on the table. She grabbed it and looked at the ID seeing it was Matt.

"Hey Matt, Maria is in the bathroom locked her self in and wont come out." Jamie said as Crystal looked at her.

Right as Jamie finished the comment Maria walked out of the bathroom grabbing the cell phone from Jamie's hand and walked outside into the hallway leaving the girls alone once again.

"Wow, Maria is married to Matt Hardy. I wonder how Amy is going to take this." Crystal said laughing. "Next thing you know you are going to tell me you are married." she added pointing at Jamie.

"Well Crystal, I am." Jamie replied looking up smiling.

Crystal's head snapped toward her best friend as she showed the rings on her fingers.

"Who?" asked Crystal.

"Glenn Jacobs." Jamie said as Crystal was walking then stopped and turned around.

"WHAT!" shouted Crystal laughing. "Your married to the big red machine Kane?" she added smiling.

Jamie cocked her head to the side and looked at her best friend with a upsetting look. Crystal saw her friend's face and stopped laughing right then and there.

"There is nothing wrong with Glenn Crystal." Jamie said grabbing her jacket. "until you take me seriously I don't know you." she added walking out of the hotel room passing Maria as she walked in.

Maria gave Crystal a questioning look as she sat down on the end of the bed. She walked over to Crystal and looked at her.

"Let me guess you found out about her being married to Glenn?" Maria asked.

"You knew?" asked Crystal looking up.

She didn't look up at all then just nodded as Crystal walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door then sliding down the door.

"My friends wont even tell me what is going on in their life. Did I change that much?" Crystal thought to her self as she wiped her tears away from her cheek.

A knock on the door brought Crystal out of her thoughts and when the door open she pushed it back with her back making sure no one could get in.

"Crystal don't be like this. I don't know why she didn't tell you but she told me that she did." Maria said as she hit the bathroom door making Crystal jump just a bit.

All Crystal did was just ignore her friend's voice. Crystal locked the door then got up from the floor and opened the cabinet on the sink and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She grabbed the lighter and opened the bathroom window and sat down on the floor again.

"Crystal Cena or Crystal McMahon what ever in the hell you are going to go by if you are smoking I am going to tell Shawn!" shouted Maria laughing.

"Go a head I am not scared of that damn old man." Crystal shouted.

"What ever Crystal those things will kill you slowly so whatever." said Maria hitting the door and walking away.

Crystal sighed and took another breather from the cigarette and put it out of the window and closed the window as she blew the smoke out of her mouth. She walked to the door and opened the door and looked around.

"Maria?" asked Crystal.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw a note on the bed.

_Crystal,_

_When you get out of the bathroom and stop feeling sorry for your self or what ever it is you are doing. I have gone out to get some food and maybe I'll go see Jamie. Maybe you could stop by and talk to her but if not then fine. _

_Maria_

Crystal looked around the room then grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room walking down the hallway and looked around the hallway. She stopped at room 294 and looks at door. She knocked lightly and the door open with Jamie looking at her make up running down her face.

"What do you want?" asked Jamie putting her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to tell you sorry." Crystal said looking at her friend.

Jamie grabbed Crystal by her jacket and pulled into the room and closed the door. Crystal looked around and saw that Jamie's cell phone was smacked from being thrown against the wall.

"What is that about?" Crystal pointed toward the pieces on the floor.

"well I called Glenn and told him what you did and he laughed at him and I told him to go to hell and he said just wait until you get home you've got news coming to you." Jamie said sounding upset.

Crystal nodded then sat down in a chair and looked Jamie as she grabbed a bottle of beer from little mini bar. She opened it and just drunk it down.

"Do you plan on getting drunk the day before you take another photo shoot Jamie?" asked Crystal.

Jamie didn't reply she sat down on the bed and grabbed her laptop then had wide eyes.

"Crystal I think you might want to see this." Jamie said waving her friend over.

She pushed up from the chair and walked over to the bed and turned the laptop around and almost fall down to the floor. She saw the picture of her and Shawn making out in a hotel hallway. She closed her eyes then her cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Crystal asked looking a little bit scared then she looked at Maria with wide eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh My God." Crystal said as Maria walked into the hotel room putting her food down on the table. "I've got to go." she added.

Jamie looked from the lap top and looked at Crystal as she looked at Maria with wide eyes. Maria looked at Jamie who was just looking at her.

"Your married to Matt Hardy that is good but when you take a picture of me and Shawn making out in the hallway and then send it to a website Maria you better think not to put your damn cell phone number with the card!" Crystal shouted as she threw Maria's food across the room.

Maria jumped back then looked scared as Crystal screamed loudly. Jamie got from the bed and grabbed the hotel phone and dialed a number as Crystal walked out of the room. She hung up the phone and looked at Maria.

"You did this?" Jamie asked putting the lap top on the table.

"Yes." Maria replied looking at the lap top.

Jamie's eyes got big then closed the computer and looked upset.

"Get out of my room now!" Jamie shouted as Maria grabbed her stuff that Crystal threw against the wall.

Once Maria was out of the hotel room Jamie slammed the door loudly then sighed as she walked over to the bed grabbed the phone again and dialed Crystal's cell number.

"Hey Chris, its Me Jamie…Maria is gone please come back. Or I will be force to call Shawn." Jamie said leaving a voice mail.

Jamie put the down on the nightstand and looked at the wall then at the TV showing that the WWE Divas where going to be having a signing. She shook her head then turned it off and got up and walked into the little kitchen and grabbed another beer.

"You know that if you don't stop drinking because you have a signing tomorrow." a deep voice said.

Jamie's head looked around the room and saw Glenn standing in the door way. Her eyes got big and put the bottle on the table and ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"You were on a plane when I called right?" asked Jamie.

"Yep." Glenn said laughing.

He kissed her lips and then felt a nudge in his side and looked down and saw Crystal standing beside him looking up and wiping tears away.

"I'm sorry about what happen." Jamie said hugging Crystal.

Glenn pushed the girls in the room and closed the door but only to have it stopped by a hang. He looked down and saw Shawn standing there smiling.

"Uhhh." Glenn said as the girls pulled a part.

"I thought you said if I didn't call or come back you wouldn't call him." Crystal said wiping her tears away form her cheek.

"She didn't call me Crystal. Glenn did." Shawn said putting his bag down beside the closed door.

Jamie walked over to Glenn and held his hand and looked at Crystal and Shawn who were now in the living room of the hotel room.

"Why did you come?" asked Crystal.

"I know that Maria did the picture because the guy from the website is a friend of mine and told me the number." Shawn replied as he touched Crystal's shoulder.

All Crystal did was nod at him as Jamie and Glenn walked over to them as they sat down on the couch. Crystal sat down on the love seat and looked down at the floor.

"Crystal listen, I heard the divorce papers are ready and they are ready for you to sign and once u sign them you are single!" Jamie said trying to lighten the mood.

"That is something I can't wait to do." Crystal said grabbing a pillow and smiled at Jamie just a bit.

Everyone got quiet and turned the TV on and saw that it was John Cena was on TV for a talk show.

Talk Show

"John we have heard recently that you and your wife Crystal McMahon are getting a divorce is that true?" asked Jay Leno.

"Well news travels fast but we are getting a divorce even though I don't want it." John replied.

The crowd cheers and some boo. Jay looked at John as he looked down at the floor.

"Well if you want her then tell her right now." Jay said as the camera moved to John.

"Crystal, We have been a hell of a lot since we have been together. I don't know why I did what I did but I know that I didn't mean it. You are the world to me and I want to be with you forever. I love you with all my heart and soul." John said looking at the camera.

Hotel Room

"Give me the damn phone I know the number to that place well Jay's phone." Crystal said grabbing the phone.

Talk Show

"well guys it seems like that John Cena's soon to be ex wife is on the phone with us." Jay said smiling. "Hey Crystal I'm sure you saw what John said." he added.

"Oh yes I did see it but I wanted him to know what he did I will never forgive him for. He is getting this divorce wither he likes it or not." Crystal said upset.

"Crystal I didn't mean to I was drunk!" shouted John.

"John this is Jamie Crystal gave me the phone and said go to hell." Jamie said as she hung up the phone.

Hotel Room

"You better be glad that you are the bosses daughter or you would be fired." Glenn said smiling.

"I am not in the mood to deal with people's shit right now. John wants to make out like he innocent when he is the one who fucked Candice Michelle." Crystal said as Shawn handed her bottle water.

"Don't worry once we get back to the states, Vince wants me to bring you to the headquarters so you can be with Linda and then sign the papers." Shawn said sitting down on the arm of the loveseat.

Crystal nodded while getting up and smiling.

"I am going to go to bed." Crystal said kissing Jamie's cheek and hugged Glen.

Crystal hugged Shawn and walked out of the hotel room leaving Jamie and Glenn alone.

"You like her don't you?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, I do. Its not because of what happen either Jamie. She is just to young for me." Shawn replied.

"She is 29 Shawn and your 40. Who cares what the difference is in age. I mean most people do but don't you love her?" asked Glenn.

"yes." Shawn said smiling.

Right as the word came out of his mouth the door open and Crystal stood in the doorway with a half smile.

"Did you hear what I said?" asked Shawn.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"You're my god father and I slept with you and now I find out that you love me. God can this damn get any worse?" asked Crystal smiling as she walked into the hotel room.

Glenn and Jamie looked at Shawn and Crystal who both were smiling from ear to ear.

"Well for starts we need to talk to Maria and asked her why she did what she did but first.." Crystal said trailing off as she walked up to Shawn.

Shawn smiled in a southern smile and kissed her on the lips. Crystal put her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss and then pulled apart when they heard the clearing of throats.

"This is our room so if you guys want to play tongue hockey please leave." Glenn said laughing.

Crystal blushed and put her face into Shawn's neck and smiled. Shawn pulled away form her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Come on lets go see about Maria." Shawn said pulling her out of the hotel room leaving Jamie and Glenn alone.

Maria's hotel room

"Hey Maria its Shawn. I need to talk to you." he said as he knocked on the door.

Maria opened the door and looked down at the floor and moved so they could walk in. Crystal looked at Maria and could tell that she had been crying.

"I know that I was upset but I want to know why you sent that in." Crystal said putter her hands on her hips.

"Because I was tried of seeing John hurt people. He was dating me while he was dating you." Maria said quietly.

Crystal's eyes looked the side of the golf balls then looked at Shawn who was shocked as well but didn't say anything.

"Before you actually showed your face on the TV I was doing research on you but I found that someone else other then John Cena liked you and that happen to be Shawn. So I think you get it." Maria said looking at Crystal.

"I think I get it but Maria why didn't you tell me that you guys were dating?" asked Crystal putting her arm around Maria's shoulder.

All Maria did was shrug then looked shocked when Crystal hugged her tight. Shawn watched the girls in front of him in a hug.

"Awww what the hell…group hug!" shouted Shawn hugging them both making them laugh.

They all pulled away from each other and smiling.

"Tonight is the night where we put a plan in motion to take John Cena out. I mean I would like to see him get his ass kicked and that is what I plan on doing." Crystal said as both Maria and Shawn smiled.

Shawn put his arms around both of the girls shoulder.

"I'll be dang girls lets go have some fun kicking this bustard ass. He hurt two pretty ladies so he must pay." Shawn said smiling.

Crystal and Maria laughed at him.

"I'm going to head to bed guys so I will see you guys tomorrow for ECW because John is going to be there and we know you guys will be there." Maria said smiling.

"Alright night girl." Crystal said pulling Shawn out of the hotel room.

ECW

"John Cena and his wife Crystal McMahon-Cena are in the building and nether of them look to happy." Chris Styles as "My Time Is New" hits making the crowd boo.

John walked out with Crystal behind him looking upset. They got to the ring looking upset. They got in and looked around John got a mic.

"Edge has screwed me out of the title to damn much. I heard his ass was going to be here so I want his out right now." John screamed into the mic.

The camera moved to Crystal looked as if she was going to kill someone.

"I want to know what is going on." Tazz said smiling.

Right then Edge and Lita walked out with a cocky smirks on their faces. The crowd was mixed with cheers and boos. Edge and Lita got into the ring looking at John and Crystal. Edge grabbed the mic from John who looked upset.

"You want a title shot huh John. I've got news for you . It isn't happening. Not Now. Not ever." Edge shouted making Lita smile.

Right then John jumped on Edge making him fall to the ring. Lita jumped on John's back. Crystal looked at the crowd then walked over to Lita and taped her on the shoulder. Lita looked at her and was met with a smile.

"I know she didn't just do that." Tazz said laughing.

The camera moved to Lita and Crystal who pulled John away. John turned around and looked at Lita and pointed at her. Right then Crystal gave him a low blow and looked at Edge with a smile. She threw John into the corner and pointed the other corner.

"Damn his wife turned on him at a ECW show. This can't top anything." Chris Styles said smiling.

Crystal threw John toward the other corner and was speared by Edge. The crowd cheered loudly as they looked Crystal who was standing over John talking trash to him. She turned around and looked at Edge and raised his arm in the air. Lita grabbed the other arm and did the same as well.

"They confuse me." Chris said laughing.

John looked at Crystal who was walking to the bath with upset look on his face.

"You should know by now John Cena… never trust a McMahon!" shouted Crystal smiling.

The crowd cheer loudly as she walked to the back but then was pushed back out by Shawn Michaels. The crowd cheered loudly as they walked to the ring once more.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tazz.

"I think Shawn has a problem with her." Chris replied as Crystal got into the ring along with Shawn .

Right as they got into the ring Shawn grabbed Crystal by the hair and looked as if he was going to threw her to John but smiling and kissed her on the lips making the crowd cheer loudly. John went to tackle them to mat but they both moved making John got to the outside.

"I think I see." Chris said laughing.

The crowd started to chant. "Don't trust a McMahon.". Crystal smirked as she looked around. Shawn grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back.

Backstage

"What in the hell is that out there Crystal huh?" shouted John holding his shoulder.

"Show you that your not the only damn person who isn't big and bad!" shouted Crystal loudly.

Shawn looked at both of in the back. They looked as if they were going to kill each other. Crystal looked at John with a upset look.

"You wanted to sleep with Candice this is what you get. You get a divorce and now you find out that your wifeie all along has loved another man." Crystal said looking at John who was shocked.

Crystal turned as if she was going to walk off but she turned fast and slapped John in the face making a loud sound. John moved backwards just a bit.

"Why you little…." John said upset as he went to hit her but someone grabbed his arm.

Crystal opened her eyes and saw that Paul White (Big Show) had grabbed his arm.

"Next time you want to hit a woman you better making sure that there a hell of lot less people. I for once John can break you in half. No one will ever hurt Crystal because she is like a daughter to me. I will kick your ass got it?" Paul said into John's face.

John looked at him then at Crystal who was in the arms of Shawn. He just rolled his eyes then walked off leaving everyone staring at the scene that just happen.

"Are you ok?" asked Paul.

"Yea I'm fine but I didn't think I had the nerve to smack him." Crystal said laughing.

"Sometimes things can happen but if you will excuse me I have a match." Paul said kissing her cheek and walking out.

"I can't believe you did that." said a deep voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Crystal and Shawn turned around and saw Vince McMahon standing there with a smile on his face.

"I am happy you dumped him but why are you in the arms of Shawn?" asked Vince smiling.

"Well Dad…I can't explain it but this might." Crystal said smiling.

She turned around and kissed Shawn on the lips fully make his eyes go the size of golf balls. They broke apart smiling and looking at Vince who was smiling but in a shock way.

"At least your with him who can keep a eye out on you but I don't say I'm approving of it." Vince said kissing his daughter's kid and walking off.

Crystal looked at Shawn with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to go clubbing. Do you think you can handle that you old man?" asked Crystal smiling.

"Old Man? Who are you calling old man?" asked Shawn laughing.

Crystal laughed and held on to him and kisses him on the lips. They broke apart smiling and walked down the hallway smiling.

Club

Crystal walked into the club wearing a black mini skirt and a black halter top that was extremely low cut. She walked over to the table where her friends where. As she walked up Amy and Adam's eyes got big and smiled at her.

"I knew you would look good in that top." Amy said as she sat down.

"Have you guys seen Shawn? He left the hotel before me and I got here and he isn't here." asked Crystal looking around.

"If your talking about that Shawn Michaels then he just walked in." Adam said looking at the door.

Both of the girls turned around and looked towards the doorway and saw Shawn walking in wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a white top. Crystal's eyes got big making Amy laugh at her.

"She has it bad baby." Amy said kissing Adam on the lips.

Crystal laughed at them and got up from the table and walked over to Shawn who smiled when she walked up.

"Well it seems like to me you beat me here." Shawn said smiling.

"It looks likes that so Why take me to the dance floor?" asked Crystal smiling.

"I might be to old." Shawn said teasing smiling

Crystal laughed and smiled when "Candy Shop" hit making her smile. She pulled him to the dance floor and starting to grind against him. Crystal looked up at Shawn who was smiling at her and moving with the music.

"I must say for a old guy you can dance." Amy said as she started to dancing with Adam.

Shawn laughed at Amy who grinding against Adam. Crystal looked at Amy and winked pulling away form the guys and started to dance with each other.

"You know they are drooling." Amy said laughing.

"I know but its nice to have them drool once and a while isn't it." replied Crystal smiling.

The song ended making the girls stop dancing. They both had smiles on their face.

"Did you guys like the show that me and put on?" asked Crystal laughing.

"Yes." replied both Shawn and Adam at the same time.

Amy laughed and pulled Adam to the table while Crystal and Shawn went to the bar.

"So where did you go?" asked Crystal smiling.

"I had to go make a phone call to Rebecca bout the kids. They are coming." Shawn said smiling.

"YES!" shouted Crystal laughing.

Shawn laughed at Crystal as she did her little happy dance on the bar stool. She grabbed a coke and looked at him with a baby smile.

"What? I don't like to drink that much plus I wanted a coke." Crystal said kissing him on the lips.

Shawn laughed at her as she walked out of the club. He followed her like a puppy on a leach and looked at her as she dance on the sidewalk.

"Come on Crystal lets go to the hotel." Shawn said pulling her down the sidewalk.

Hotel

"I'm a little tea pot!" shouted Crystal laughing.

"Your not even drunk but your ass is acting as if you were." Shawn said pushing her into the room.

Crystal gave him a smile and waved. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it and laid down.

"I guess it's the fact that I don't need anything to make my crazy side come out. But its all good though." Crystal said getting up from the bed smiling at Shawn.

Shawn looked at Crystal with a southern smile.

"So do you still think I'm old?" asked Shawn laughing.

"No I don't." Crystal replied kissing him on the lips.

Shawn deepened the kiss as Crystal put her arms around his neck. Shawn broke the kiss and smiled at Crystal with his southern smile.

"I do love you Crystal. I wont deny it." Shawn said looking at her.

A huge smile came onto Crystal's face and kissed him on the lips once more but this time with more passion. Shawn was taken back by the kiss just a bit but then kissed back. Crystal broke the kiss and smiled at Shawn.

"I think at the new Raw show since DX is back I want in on it for John because I want to make his life hell like he made mine." Crystal said looking down.

"What did he do to you?" asked Shawn.

"You mean other then force me to marry him? Well I was told I was pregnant which turned out to be a lie so I married him out of something that wasn't true and hits!" Crystal said looking at Shawn whose eyes was showing anger.

Shawn put his arm around Crystal's waist and held onto her.

"I love you Shawn." Crystal whispered smiling.

"I love you too cutie." replied Shawn pulling her back and kissing her on the lips gently.

Right as they start to kiss a knock on the door broke the kiss. Crystal couldn't help but laugh just a bit. Shawn open the door and smiled at Lita and Adam walked in.

"I wanted to get one thing clear ok?" Adam said looking at Crystal. "Why in the hell did you turn on John?" he added.

Crystal laughed while shaking her head. She looked at them once more.

"I caught him cheating on me. He slept with Candice Michelle Adam." Crystal answered as Shawn put his arms around her.

"Now your with the heart break kid?" asked Adam.

Shawn and Crystal nodded smiling at them. Amy put her arms around Adam's waist and looked at Crystal and Shawn who were smiling like kids in a candy shop.

"I must say that you guys are a very cute couple." Amy said smiling.

"Thanks Amy. You and Adam make a crazy couple but that is a good." Shawn said laughing.

"Me and Adam here have a night planned so we will see you later." Amy said pulling Adam to the door who was smiling like a goof ball.

Crystal looked at Shawn with a smile.

"I don't want to hear you guys having sex Amy." shouted Crystal smiling.

"if you don't like it don't listen!" she shouted back as the door closed.

Shawn walked over to the couch and looked at Crystal as she down on his lap with legs on either side of him.

"I am old but I'm not that old." Shawn said as Crystal put her arms around his neck.

"How about we go to bed?" Crystal sat getting up. " No games I promise." she added

She grabbed her bag and walked to the bathroom leaving Shawn in the room alone.

Bathroom

"I can't believe this, I never thought in a million years I would be happy with my god father." Crystal whispered as she took her top off and put on a t-shirt.

"Well believe it Crystal." Shawn said looking at her.

Crystal turned around fast and saw him looking at her with a bright southern smile. He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips pushing her against the sink. They both broke the kiss breathing heavily.

"Damn you can kiss." Crystal said laughing.

"Right back at you." Shawn said as Crystal put on a pair of shorts on.

Shawn pulled Crystal out of the bathroom to the bed. Crystal smiled at him and laid down on the bed and looked at him with a smile. Shawn got in beside her and put his arms around her waist and held on to her.

"goodnight crystal." Shawn said kissing her forehead but noticing she was already asleep. "I promise you that John will pay for the pain he caused you." he added.

But he didn't know that Crystal was awake the whole time and went to sleep with a smile on her face. She snuggled closer to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Next Day

"GET UP!" shouted Crystal loudly.

Shawn shot up from the bed looking at her as she was shot.

"What?" asked Shawn.

Crystal laughed at him then smiled brightly.

"I didn't know you slept in your birthday suit." Crystal said smiling brightly.

Shawn looked down really fast and took off running toward the bathroom with his bag. Crystal laugh loudly as she walked back into the kitchen once more.

"Why did you run into the bathroom? I've seen it already." shouted Crystal as she put some eggs on a plate.

Shawn walked into the kitchen looked at her with a huge smile on his face. Crystal put the plate on the table and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks." Shawn said sitting down on in the chair.

Crystal grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down beside him with a huge smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Shawn smiling.

"I have the paper work for the divorce." Crystal said putting a spoonful in her mouth.

"that is good but how are you going to get him to sign it?" asked Shawn.

Crystal smiled at him with a huge smile.

"Adam is going to help me with that. On Raw they are going to have a contract signing for the match but however the contract that John Cena is going to sign is going to be for the divorce." Crystal said smiling.

Shawn out of the blue kissed her on the lips.

"Whoa that is a good reaction." Crystal said smiling.

"I'm happy that you are going to be showing him you are just as smart as him." Shawn said kissing her lips again before getting up and putting the plate in the sink.

Crystal got up and followed Shawn into the bedroom once more but jumped on the bed and got under the covers again. Shawn laid on top of the covers and smiled at her.

"you know who you remind me of ?" Shawn said looking at Crystal with a smile.

"Who?" asked Crystal.

"Eddie." replied Shawn smiling.

Crystal smiled at him .

"I miss him." Crystal said looking down.

Shawn held onto her and looked around the room.

"Come on baby lets go we have to go Smackdown for some reason. Chavo wants you there for some important reason" Shawn said getting up from the bed and packing his bag.

Crystal nodded and looked around grabbing her things and putting them in her bag.

Smackdown

"Tonight I am going to tell you guys why I turned on Rey but however I want Crystal McMahon out here, Vicky Guerrero out here." Chavo said looking toward the ramp.

The camera moves to the curtain. Crystal and Vicky walked out slowly looking forwards the ring. The crowd cheered loudly and looked at them as they got into the ring.

"Crystal you are wondering why you are out here. After you're a McMahon it shouldn't involve you but it does. In more ways then one." Chavo said smiling evilly. "You are Eddie's Daughter." he added

Crystal raised her eye brow and looked at him then started to laugh at him. Chavo got up and looked around then smiled.

"I did this thing right here Crystal to make you believe me." Chavo said pointing to the PA

The PA showed a picture of Eddie and a picture of Crystal. Her eyes got big and looked at Vicky who was just as shocked. The pictures moved together and it showed all that Crystal was Eddie's daughter.

"Oh My god Eddie's daughter is Crystal McMahon?" Cole said looking at JBL

"I'm speechless." JBL said looking at the ring.

The camera moved to the curtain and saw a woman walk out.

"Whoa!" shouted a woman's voice.

The camera moved and saw a girl walking down the ramp and getting in the ring with a mic and looked at Chavo.

"You promised Eddie that you wouldn't open your damn mouth about her. Now look what your doing. Your breaking your promise to Eddie!" She shouted into the mic.

Chavo looked at the girl with a upset looking.

"Sarah you are out here for no reason . This has nothing to do with you. You are nothing but Rey's girlfriend. So why don't you shut your mouth." Chavo said getting in her face.

"Dont tell me to shut my mouth Chavo, Eddie was like a father to me and for you to bring this up now it damn well is my business. You promised Eddie you would never tell a soul this secret." Sarah shouted as the crowd cheered loudly.

Chavo looked down then looked at Sarah then slapped her face. Both Crystal and Vicky looked at him with shocked. The crowd cheered loudly as the camera showed Rey Mysterio coming from the back. He slid into the ring attacking him.

"I can't believe this. Chavo just hit Rey's girlfriend and Crystal and Vicky are looking on at Rey and Chavo fight." JBL said loudly.

After he finished Vicky and Crystal got out of the ring and got between Rey and Chavo.

"That is enough!" shouted Vicky pushing them apart.

Crystal looked at Vicky then at Rey who was upset. Chavo and Vicky walked backstage while Crystal and Rey checked on Sarah who was holding her face and looked toward the PA and mouthed God help me Eddie.

Backstage

"CHAVO!" shouted Crystal loudly. "Your ass some explaining to!" she added loudly.

Chavo and Vicky turned and looked at her.

"I wasn't kidding if that is what you are asking." Chavo said looking at her. " You are Eddie's daughter. " he added.

Shawn walked up behind her and Crystal fainted.

"Why did you have to go and fucking tell her on TV!" shouted Shawn.

"She a right to know and plus you know as well I do Shawn that Vince McMahon will never tell his daughter she wasn't his. Besides I'm shocked her ass didn't see any difference between her and her family members." Chavo shouted.

Rey and Sarah walked up with Sarah holding her face. Vicky looked toward the group with sad eyes.

"That is enough guys." Vicky said looking at them. "I knew about Crystal but I promised Eddie I wouldn't say anything to her. She is his daughter and she had a right to know I'll agree but you didn't have to go and tell her in front of millions of people!" she added

Crystal moved around just a bit and did a groan and opened her eyes. Crystal looked towards Chavo and shook her head.

"I, I uhh, I don't know what to say!" Crystal said looking around.

"you don't have to say anything Crystal." Sarah said touching her shoulder.

Crystal jerked away and took off running down the hallway. Shawn, Sarah, Rey, Chavo, and Vicky looked down the hallway as she ran down the hall.

"I swear Chavo if I lose her over your damn shit I am going to hunt you down and I will kill u myself." Shawn said looking at him then running down the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Crystal!" shouted Shawn as he ran down the hallway of the Smackdown arena.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard something as if they were crying. He turned around and moved to a thing of boxes and moved them aside and saw that Crystal was sitting there crying.

"Hey baby." Shawn said bending down and looking at her.

Crystal looked at him and smiled just a bit as Sarah and Vicky walk up to couple. Crystal pushed her self up with the help of the wall and looked at Vicky as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry that you no one told you." Vicky said touching her arm.

"Its ok honest." Crystal said looking down at the ground then jumped when her cell phone went off.

Everyone of them jumped as Crystal looked at her phone and it showed Dad.

"This should be fun." Crystal said looking around. "Hello?" she added.

Shawn put his arms around her waist as she rolled her arms.

"You knew, You kept them from me?..How in the hell could you? Oh really I can't talk to you like that because you're my father huh? I've got news for your sorry McMahon ass Vince….You aren't my father…" Crystal said hanging up the phone fast.

She looked up and saw everyone clapping their hands at her. Right then the phone rung again and Sarah grabbed it and saw it was Vince.

"My turn." Sarah said laughing. "Hey Vince."

"Uh oh.." Rey said laughing.

Crystal leaned against Shawn and smiled at Sarah.

" Oh she is here but you aren't speaking to her….Why doesn't she want to speak to you?….You can't be serious on I agree with her because you are a sorry McMahon….Oh shut the hell up the world doesn't go around you….you might think it does but I've got news for you…..ITS GO TO HELL!…you can't fire me you stupid shit…I don't work for you!" Sarah said hanging smiling. "That felt good." she added smiling.

"Nice." Rey said kissing his girlfriend's lips.

Vicky, Shawn, and Crystal where all smiling and laughing at them. Crystal grabbed her cell phone and switched it to off and looked around as she saw Chavo looking at them.

"I have 1 word for you Chavo." Sarah said turning around. "run!" she added.

He took off running while she grabbed a bat and took off running after him. Rey soon took off after her leaving Crystal, Shawn, and Vicky alone.

"Who is my mom Vicky?" Crystal said looking at her.

"Me." Vicky said looking down.

Right out of the blue Crystal hugged Vicky around the neck. Shawn just smiled at them as they were hugging.

"I believe I beat his ass." Sarah said walking up breathing hard.

" I'd say you beat his ass. You beat him till he started to bleed." Rey said laughing.

Vicky and Crystal looked at each other and laughed at each other. They left go of each other and smiled once more.

"Hey I'm going to go check on Shaul, Sherilyn, and Kaylie." Vicky said smiling.

"Tell them I said hey please." Crystal said smiling.

Vicky nodded at her and walked down the hallway. Rey and Sarah looked at each other then at Shawn and Crystal.

"I've got a real family." Crystal said smiling.

"welcome to the family!" shouted Vicky, Shaul, Sherilyn, and Kaylie.

Crystal turned around was attacked by all 4 of them.

The END


End file.
